Singing All Along
Details *'Title:' 秀丽江山之长歌行 / Xiu Li Jiang Shan Zhi Chang Ge Xing *'English title:' Singing All Along *'Also known as:' The Beautiful Landscape / Realm of Love: Long Ballad *'Genre:' Romance, period drama *'Episodes:' 54 *'Broadcast network:' JSTV *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-21 start Synopsis A tale of a farmer who became an Emperor and a woman he married twice. Following a civil war, Liu Xiu, a distant descendent of Emperor Liu Bang, was tapped to lead the restoration of Han Dynasty. To amass political power, he annulled his marriage to first love Yin Li Hua in order to marry Guo Sheng Tong, a niece of a powerful warlord. Upon unifying the country, he remarried Yin. Although he wanted to make her his empress, he bowed to political pressure and bestowed the position to Guo. When scandals erupted in Guo's family, he used the opportunity to depose Guo and promote Yin to the position. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ruby Lin as Yin Lihua :*Yang Zhi Wen as young Lihua *Yuan Hong as Liu Xiu :*Zhang Cheng Hang (张诚航) as young Liu Xiu *Wang Yuan Ke as Guo Shengtong ;Liu Xiu's followers *Kenny Kwan as Deng Yu :*Zheng Ye Cheng as young Deng Yu *Li Jia Hang as Feng Yi *Cai Heng (蔡珩) as Wu Han *Wang Jin Duo as Ma Wu *Wang Zi Rui (王子睿) as Wang Ba *Jiang Zhen Hao (姜震昊) as Zang Gong *Liu Jun (劉軍) as Ji Zun *Wang Liang (王梁) as Yao Qi *Jin Hao (金浩) as Geng Yan *Xin Xin as Zhu You *Wang Han (王瀚) as Ren Guang *Chen Tao (陈涛) as Liu Zhi ;Yin household *Wang Yu as Yin Shi *Mao Zi Jun as Yin Xing **Shi Yue An Xin as young Yin Xing *Queenie Tai as Hu Po *Zhou Bin (周斌) as Yuchi Jun *Wu Jin Yan as Xu Yan Zhi *Liu Yue Xin (刘玥心) as Lady Liu *Qi Wei as Cai Ji *Ren Quan as Yin Lu ;Liu household *Bai Hui Zi (白卉子) as Liu Boji *Zong Feng Yan as Liu Yan *Ci Li Jing (迟立静) as Liu Yuan ;Royal household *Yu Bo as Liu Xuan *Qiu Shuang as crown prince Liu Jiang **Huang Tian Qi as child Liu Jiang *Sun Xiao Xiao as Zhao Ji *Liu Yi Tong (刘钇彤) as Han Ji *Wang Chen Yi Xian as young Princess Li ;Guo household *Wang Lin as Guo Zhu *Liu Chang De as Guo Kuang ;Deng household *Hu Kun (胡琨) as Deng Chen *Qin Jun Jie as Deng Feng *Jennifer Hong as Deng Chan ;Others *Re Yi Zha as Ding Rou *Li Zuo Sen (李卓霖) as Li Tong *Xiao Hao Ran (萧浩冉) as Li Tie *Shen Jia Ning (沈佳凝) as Ying Luo *Ma Tian Yu as Yan Zilin *Sun Ming Ming (孫明明) as Ju Wu Ba Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Xiu Li Jiang Shan (秀丽江山) by Li Xin (李歆) *'Producer:' Ruby Lin *'Director:' Lin Feng 林峰, Zhu Rui Bin 朱銳斌 *'Screenwriter:' Shao Si Han 邵思涵 Notes *Per producer Ruby Lin, the drama will diverge from the novel in that it will exclude the time travel element. Source: News External Links *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2016 Category:Fantasy Category:Historical Category:Romance